


The Science of Stalking

by BenegodCumberchrist



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, internet stalking, kind of anderlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenegodCumberchrist/pseuds/BenegodCumberchrist
Summary: Have you ever been stalking someone online and you accidentally click like? What do you do in that situation?Pray to the heavens they don't notice.





	

Philip scrolled down the page. He hadn't been on Sherlock's blog in a month, but luckily, he didn't miss much, because he found that Sherlock rarely posted. Often, he found himself visiting the page out of habit, on the off-chance that Sherlock had posted something. Philip never quite knew why he did it so frequently. Maybe it was because he was jealous of Sherlock and his brilliant mind. Then again, there was something else intriguing about him.

Philip smiled at the memory of each post, and as he was nearing the end of the blog, he found his favourite one.

theimprobableone: mr holmes there is a spare room in my flat if you would like it

Sherlock H: Got somewhere, thanks.

It was the only time Sherlock had ever spoken to him in a way that wasn't rude. It had almost been perfect. They had finally started to get along, even if Sherlock didn't actually know it was him.

Surprisingly, he hadn't liked the post yet, so he clicked on the little heart at the bottom.

His heart dropped.

He wasn't on his secret account, he was on his personal.

Phil-Anders0n has just liked Sherlock-H's post

He made a frantic search into yahoo answers.

can you unlike a photo and not have it show up? (tumblr)

Philip waited a moment or two before he saw a reply.

It shows up as a permanent notification. Whatever you liked, I hope it wasn't that bad.

"Sherlock's gonna kill me," he mumbled. "At least he doesn't know I'm theimprobableone."

But he's Sherlock. It wouldn't take much for him to figure it out anyway.

This was extremely bad.

\---

Unlike usual, Scotland Yard was almost totally empty, with the exception of Sally, Greg, and Molly. Thankfully though, Sherlock was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey guys," Philip greeted. "How's everything going?"

"I have a new file you need to work on. I've put it on your desk," Greg smiled. "If it's too much, let me know."

Philip shook his head and grimaced a bit. "No! I can do it. I've got it under control."

"You just seem out of it. You need a day off?" Molly asked.

Philip leaned in close. "I messed up."

Sally gasped. "Oh, do tell."

Greg furrowed his eyebrows. "What did you do, and how bad was it?"

"It's pretty bad. Has to do with Sherlock."

Greg facepalmed. "Did you bother him?"

Sally smirked. "The freak, huh? Maybe he'll do something to you and get thrown in jail."

"What did you do?" Molly questioned, intrigued at the situation unfolding.

"You know how Sherlock has a blog, right? I was stalking him, and sort of liked a post with my personal account, and now he knows who I am."

"Why were you stalking him?" Molly asked.

"Curious about what he does. Thought it could help me deduce things."

"If you're really bothered, then we'll hide him from you," Greg said. "I'll text you if he comes in, alright?"

"Okay. That's- fine..."

\---

"Just let me in, Gary!" Sherlock yelled from outside of Lestrade's office. "Why are you locking me out?"

"One second!" Greg yelled from inside the locked room.

Greg: Sherlock is here. Might want to lock doors/hide.

Philip: ok thanks 

Greg opened the door, and gave a fake smile. "Hey! Sherlock! What're you doing here?"

"As if you don't know, George."

Greg looked away. "Don't be too hard on him. I think he actually respects you."

Sherlock tilted his head. "Who respects me?"

"You aren't here for Anderson?"

Sherlock furrowed his brow. "No... I'm here because Molly said to come over immediately. Dead body."

"Right then. Forget what I said about him, alright?"

"Wait. Anderson respects me? Since when?" Sherlock scoffed. "He's always hanging around Sally talking about me."

"He only says good things when he talks about you. He admires you Sherlock. Be nice."

"Be nice? To Anderson?"

Greg sighed. It was pointless. Sherlock was acting like a child, so what was the point?

"Stop sighing. You look like an idiot."

"Take your anger out on me, not him."

Sherlock scoffed and walked out the door.

Anderson had always hated him. Ever since Sherlock could remember.

No.

That was Sally.

As a matter of fact, Anderson had never been outright mean to Sherlock. If anything, he had always tried to help Sherlock with his cases. Daresay tried to impress him. Sherlock had just assumed these things about him like... an amateur.

He had an idea for an experiment.

~~~

He looked around Anderson's office. Saying it was messy would be a major understatement. Books were toppled over, papers were scattered on the floor, coffee was spilled on the ground. It seemed that this was done in a fit of rage. Anderson was angry at something, and he pushed everything off the table.

"Anderson!" he yelled.

Outside the room, Sherlock heard a faint gasp from the door outside, and feet scurrying away.

"I can hear you, you know."

The footsteps stopped, and Sherlock peered his head around the corner.

Anderson was standing there, hair ruffled.

Sherlock gave a small smile. "I'm not mad."

Anderson grinned. "Really? I thought you would be!"

Sherlock didn't even know what he was talking about. Maybe he could get him to explain. "Why'd you think I'd be mad?"

Anderson winced. "Internet stalking? Lying about who I was?"

Now Sherlock really didn't know what was going on. "Care to clarify?"

"Wait," Anderson said. "You don't know?"

Sherlock shook his head.

"I'm the improbableone."

Sherlock scoffed. "You think I care?"

Anderson looked to the floor in embarrassment. "I guess you're right. Sorry for making a big deal."

Sherlock gave a warm smile to Anderson. "It's fine. I'm not mad or anything."

Anderson found himself sigh in relief. He was talking to Sherlock. Having a nice conversation with him. Not being called an idiot. 

"Why're you being so nice to me?" he asked.

Sherlock shrugged. "You aren't as bad as I thought you were."

Anderson, for lack of a better word, giggled loudly. "Does that mean I'm on your good side?"

Sherlock couldn't help but smile. Anderson wasn't an idiot, he was just kind of a weirdo. Like Sherlock. He found himself gazing into his eyes. 

Anderson stopped laughing, and waved a hand in front of Sherlock's face. "Hello?"

Sherlock blinked a few times before smiling at Anderson. "I think you are on my good side."


End file.
